A Love Deeper Than The Oceans
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: Tragedies cannot be chose And fate isn't the most loyal player. Darling, my love is deeper than the ocean But you don't care. Because he will never look at her the way she looks at him. One sided Gruvia. A hint of GraLu. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Her midnight blue eyes sparkle like a thousand stars, only by a sight of him. She chuckles and shakes her head slightly as he walks in with his perfectly sculptured body on full display, yet secretly thanking the heavens for his odd habit.

 _When I fall asleep, I see your face._

 _Sometimes I wish this pain could go away._

 _My dreams and reality are blurring now;_

 _I wish I could stop thinking about you somehow._

When he laughs, his raven hair falls on his face. She stares at him from afar, playing with the azure locks of her own. She shuts her eyes and imagines his long, thin fingers caressing her — like a feather tracing her snow skin. His hands cupping her face, bringing her closer to him, till proximity shatter every barrier between them.

When she comes back to reality, his cobalt eyes are looking at her. His deep gaze is so beautiful that it hurts. She feels as if it is ripping her heart and bringing her soul out on display. And suddenly, she becomes a dry land. Ironies smirk at her as her own element betrays her. Her water-like body parches like a desert with golden sand. She cannot understand what happens to her. Why does it happen to her?

 _My breathing takes a halt and I am standing in this vacuum,_

 _You are my air but I can't see you._

 _So if I tear my lungs apart,_

 _Would you come for me?_

 _Now that I can't inhale anymore,_

 _Would you fade away from my core?_

He is looking at her and gives his dazzling smile. She gulps as if to swallow all her broken fragments back into her soul. She blushes and smiles back meekly, yet her heart is throbbing like a wild beast in a rib cage. So she gathers the courage and stands up to meet him, even though s _he knows._

She walks toward him and he looks up at her.

"Hey, Juvia. Wha— "

Before he can continue, his face is hidden by blonde locks. His words are cut by a pair of shell pink lips.

Juvia smiles sadly.

Because she knows that the way she looks at him, he looks at _her._

"Mornin' Lucy." Gray says as he puts her arm around the celestial mage.

She sees him laughing and giggling with _her_ , just like the way she has always imagined.

No matter how many stones she put on her heart, it won't stop bleeding. After all, hiding your wounds don't heal them.

And at that moment, she wants to drop on the earth beneath her feet. Like a drop of rain that bursts into its million parts, she wants to dilute her existence into a nothingness.

 _Tragedies cannot be chose_

 _And fate isn't the most loyal player._

 _Darling, my love is deeper than the ocean_

 _But you don't care._

He is so mesmerising, she wants to hold his hand, intertwine her fingers with his and form fortresses to protect them from the crushing reality. The truth incises her insides and the tides inside her rise high. She is his gloomy rain while _she_ is his golden sun.

But he is happy

And she loves him.

So, when Lucy Heartfilia rests her head on Gray Fullbuster's shoulder, and he plants a kiss on her forehead— Juvia smiles.

Because he is happy

And she loves him.

His ice is frozen but her water is flowing.

He is scintillating but she isn't glowing.

Maybe they carry the elements that complete each other, like pieces of the same puzzle. Although they are walking on the same path, the destines will only diverge them further because he has chosen a different road with _her._

But he is happy

And she loves him.

Thus, she clenches the agony in her chest and smiles at his dark orbs when they meet her blue ones.

 _Maybe we are meant to be apart,_

 _Even if we are parts of the same heart._

* * *

 **[A/N]:** I don't like Gruvia but here you go. I think that I just wanted to write some angsty poetry kind of writing? I don't think that it has come out the way I exactly wanted it to. That's the thing, I have plots but I don't know how to write them but I seriously want to do better.

Review please!


End file.
